Craving Darkness
by screamitxO
Summary: Having to deal with an abusive father and an alcoholic brother is hard. Taylor was Adia's knight in shining armor. Now left heart broken, and bleeding, she must save her brother from becoming a monster and try to forget Taylor. But things change.
1. Chapter One: A Broken Heart

Chapter One: A Broken heart

_Pretty soon, he won't even remember me, or his other friends. Why did he have to play Jacob? _Adia walked past her school gates, happy to get away from all the high school drama.  
_God, I miss him._With her headphones jammed in her ears, she wandered for the next two hours. What else was she going to do?  
_Maybe I'll hang with Dimitri and Lisette and Kristen, today. I've got nothing else better to do. Screw homework.__  
_She looked up at the clouds, changing the song on her iPod from Lady GaGa's _Love Games_, to Shiny Toy Guns' _La Disko_, and started to unconsciously change the pace of her walking to match with the rhythm. She turned her head to the sides a few times, still curious about the new world that was developing before her.  
"Whoa!"

She jumped in shock, looking around again and saw a young man, hardly able to drive as he stuck his head out the window, staring at her. She walked faster as she turned the volume up, trying her hardest to ignore him.  
_Taylor, why did you have to leave us? We need you… I need you.__  
_Taylor Lautner. Now known to the world as Jacob Black in the Twilight saga. He was her best friend, more like her big brother.

Adia was almost eighteen, and was starting to feel the pressure of becoming an adult. Her mother left more and more often, going on _business trips_. Her father was becoming more restless, and her little brother was becoming an alcoholic at the age of seventeen. She was grateful for everything she had. A chance at getting an education, a home to return to for a bed to sleep in. Food, water and friends. She really couldn't complain.  
Her fingers wrapped around her opposite arm, squeezing the cigarette scar her father had given her the other night, wishing against hope that Taylor would come back. Her eyes dropped to her fingers, looking at the friendship rings Taylor had given her a few years ago. It was the cheesiest thing that he could do: he picked her up at her place, and they walked around for a few hours, babbling about stupid things, what they wanted to be when they were older. He shocked her when he suddenly pushed her against a tree, and had a grin on his face she had never seen before. He pulled her left hand up to between their faces, and slipped a cheap plastic ring on her middle finger. She couldn't stop giggling as he promised her they would be best friends until the end of time.

For her thirteenth birthday, he updated the ring to a sterling silver one with a single diamond in the middle. She bursted into a stream of tears, as the realization that he truly was keeping his promise to always protect her and keep her happy, hit her.  
Chrystina hit her knee on a wooden bench as she walked in a daze. She muttered a curse, than sat, changing the song again. She saw a group of girls crowding over beside her, screaming the name _Taylor Lautner _as they fought over a magazine.  
Adia walked over; trying to get a good view of what was so amazing.

"Adia! Look at this guy!" Her friend Bailee pulled her over into the crowd.

Adia couldn't believe her eyes. Taylor, her best friend was in a magazine, flexing, showing off his abs, and… just not acting like the old Taylor she knew and loved.  
_What the hell have they done to him?__  
_She wanted to run away, screaming and pulling out her hair, she was so frustrated.

"Says he's scared about playing the part, and doesn't think he's good enough to play such a big role. That's stupid! He's so gorgeous! Look at him!"

"Stop it…" Adia whispered.

"What I wouldn't give to find out how good a kisser _he_ is!"

"Shut up…" She called more loudly.

"Wonder how _big_ he is and what he's like in bed!" All the girls laughed.

"Stop it! Stop it! _Stop it_!" She screamed.

They all turned and gave her the death glare.  
Adia huffed and tried to control herself, turned on her heel and ran home.  
_How could he do something so stupid? It's not like him! That's not Taylor!__  
_She ran past the open door, not bothering to close it or say hello to her brother and father. She walked up the two flights of stairs to get to her room, slammed the door, and started to throw darts at the board as hard as she could.

"_Adia Aaliyah Dawqui_! Open this door!" Her father screamed.

"Screw off!" She called back. She knew better then to throw another dart.

He opened the door himself and threw her on the bed, pointing his finger.

"You do _not_ slam your door; you _will_ say hello when you enter this house and you _will_ show me respect!"

"Why the hell should I?" She asked.

She saw his anger rise to the limit. He pulled his fist back and let it fall down in to her stomach, pulled back and threw another one to connect with her nose. She hardly noticed the physical pain. Emotional… that was a different story.  
She scrambled from her bed and headed out the door.

"How can I show you respect when you never show us any?!" She backed away slowly as she literally saw the human in her father, drain from his eyes. He cornered her, lifted her feet off the ground, choking her, than threw her down the two flights of stairs…

"Crap." Adia mumbled as she woke, having a headache and broken hand. Her brother was holding her good hand, asleep next to her.

"Caden, wake up." She gently nudged him with her good hand, and his eyes opened slowly.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

She shook her head with heavy tears in her eyes. "He was in a magazine, Caden."

"Who?" He pulled her up into a sitting position. She tried to hide the pain from her hand and wince as little as she could.

"Taylor,"

"You mean the dude that was in love with you?"

"He wasn't in love with me, we were just really tight." She argued.

"Whatever. So what's so wrong with him being in a magazine? He's famous now, ain't he?"

"Yes, but you should have seen the picture!" She yelled as he slowly rose to grab the medical box from the cupboard above them, and started to work on her hand.

"What was it?"

"He was flexing! He's been re-hired as Jacob Black, and now he's just… a completely different person."  
"You can't know that. It's the magazine; they'll say anything to get money. He's probably still the same good guy you've been friends with for your whole life, you just don't wanna believe it."

"What makes you say that?"

"Remember when he told everyone that he had to move because he wanted to pursue an acting career?" Caden raised his eyebrows at his own question, waiting.

"Yeah," She replied warily.

"Do you remember how you felt?"

"Not really."

"I'm not surprised. The look on your face after he left…"

"What are you talking about?"

"You may not think he was in love with you, but I know you're still in love with him."

"What makes you say that?" She repeated.

"When he left, you weren't the same person, Adia. Every day, I wasn't sure you'd make it," his fingers gently wrapped around her wrist, squeezing to warn her that it might hurt from that point. "You looked heart broken. Every night, I'd hear you screaming in your sleep, begging for him to come back," He whispered.

"I was screaming?" She winced, and gripped his fingers.

Her brother smiled slightly, noticing that she was using all her strength to grip his fingers as she felt the sudden pain. He may be the younger sibling, but strength and body wise, he was the older brother.

"Why do you think dad was slightly nicer those few weeks? He heard you, too. And..." He stopped himself before he could finish.

"And what?"

He shook his head, "Nothing."  
Stealing her hand back before he could finish, she glared at her brother. "What?" She asked again.

Sighing, he continued. "And that was the time mom started to leave more often... she couldn't take it. Hearing you scream, seeing you so heart broken by just one guy. She didn't know what to do... so she left." He averted his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at her.

"How do you know this?" She whispered.

"She told me." He mumbled back.

Adia was silent.  
Unable to take his sister's silence, Caden pulled her against his chest, hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Adia... I never wanted to tell you." He felt her body shaking with tears and trembles as he held her. He felt his own tears coming, as he knew he had caused his sister the new hurt she felt.  
_How can I end this?_ Caden thought.  
He looked around, grateful for the night, and the darkness it brought. Darkness gave the ability to hide from their father. Caden knew that he wouldn't like seeing his only son comforting his older sister.  
_Real men do not need women to control them. They control the women.__  
_His arms tightened around his sister as he remembered his father's words.  
_No, father. Real men treat women as an equal. Not as dirt.__  
_Only minutes later did Caden notice that Adia's shaking sobs had ceased. He pulled her back, and saw her head fall forward.  
_She must have fallen asleep from the exhaustion__  
_He lifted her tiny body up, and carried her quietly to her room.  
_She's getting too light..._ Cadhla worried for his sister.  
He opened the door, and walked over to her bed, laying her down gently under the covers. He stared at his sister, trying to figure out how such an innocent girl could have such a terrible life.  
_How could he leave her? I don't understand what's happening. She deserves better..._  
He looked down for the slightest moment and had to do a double take. Raising her arm, he stared at the cigarette scar in her arm, black and deep.  
He had to swallow back vomit as he watched her now calm, tear stained face. His other hand tightened into a fist, thinking of his father hurting her.  
Finally regaining control over himself, he took a deep breath, and pulled the covers aside once more, and joined his sister in her bed. He felt her unconsciously wrap her arms around him, and he pulled her close against his chest, breathing in her scent.  
His thoughts went wild…


	2. Chapter Two: Time to Go

Chapter Two: Time to Go

When Adia woke up, warm in her bed, she felt the strong arms of her brother around her.  
She lifted her hand and gently traced his chin, trying not to wake him.

"You're going to make an amazing father, Caden," she whispered gently.

He suddenly woke and gripped her hand, almost roughly, and stared at her with worried eyes.

"Caden, What-" He covered her mouth with his hand, and placed a finger against his lips, silently telling her that she must keep quiet.  
Closing her eyes, she listened…  
"God damn teenagers… Caden?!" She heard her father calling for her brother throughout the house.

"Oh God-" She tried to ask him what they were going to do, but he stopped her again by placing his finger against her lips.  
His eyes strained towards the door as their father's booming footsteps came closer.

"Go to sleep." Caden ordered.

Quickly shutting her eyes, Adia fell into a fake slumber. She heard the door open, non too quietly, and her father's angry muffled words.

_What do I do?_ Caden had to think quickly.

Still acting as if he were asleep, Caden moved his leg slowly up his sister's, and pulled her tighter against his chest, sighing.

Silence.

Nothing but silence followed Caden's actions.

Their hearts sped and they fought to keep their breathing at a steady pace.

Caden felt his father poke his back harshly.

"Wake up." He ordered.

But Caden refused to be bothered.

Then he felt their father grip his shoulder and pull him off the bed. With Adia still in his hold, he gripped her against him, trying to shield her eyes from what was about to happen to him.

"I said get up!" their father yelled.

Even tighter Caden gripped Adia, and whispered "I'm sorry," to her.

"Sorry? You'll be sorry when I'm finished with you!"

Caden tensed every muscle in his body…

_Kick_.

"Ungrateful little fucker!"

_Another kick_.

Caden's back already hurt and the worst part was, he knew this wasn't even the beginning.

"You'll never live to be anything!"

The next kick hit his shoulder blade and a cry of pain escaped Caden's lips. He felt Adia trying to squirm free from his embrace.

"Don't be stupid," he mumbled to her. He nuzzled her neck and took in her scent again. He felt her arms tighten around his neck, her fingers tightening in his hair.

"You call yourself a man?"

Now his father's fingers gripped Caden's shirt and threw him against the wall, breaking Adia's grip easily.

"Caden!" She screamed as she stood on her feet and tried to pull her father away while he continued to punch and kick his son.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" her fingers clawed at her father and her heart ached.

He then gave Adia a punch in the chest, making her fall down with a thud and she still came back.

"Please dad! Stop!" the punch to her stomach sent her backwards, and she was cornered.

"You're nothing but an ungrateful little bitch! My life would be better without both of you!" he kept punching her in the face until she was crouched in a defensive position before him.

"Hey!" Caden called as he re-gained his strength and stood his ground.

Leaving Adia in the corner, their father sauntered toward Caden.

This time, Caden fought back, blocking ever punch and dodged every kick, then gave his father a few good punches to his head, then raced over to the corner and lifted Adia.

"Adia, wake up,"

Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw Caden, with only a few small bruises on his body. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down to the floor, and she cried, so hard that her body was trembling.

_I've got to get her out of here…_ Caden lifted her from the floor and tried to shield her eyes away from their now unconscious father and his bloody face. He didn't want his sister to see what his hands had done.

He walked out the door to the laundry room and grabbed the three suitcases they had, and threw every piece of clothing that looked to belong to him or Adia.

He knew he should have put her down so he could move faster, but he couldn't let go.

Heading into the bathroom, he grabbed all the boxes of band aids, Advil, cold medicine and everything else that was medical. He knew his sister well, so he grabbed six flashlights, as she was afraid of the dark, and every box of batteries he could find; he even grabbed her four favorite books so she would be distracted. Then he stole his father's wallet from his room, his sister's and his own.

"Adia, I have to put you down for a minute," he ran over to the couch and tried to set her down, but her grip only tightened.

"Adia,"

"No," she yelled.

"You'll be fine. Just one minute, that's all I need, I'll be right back," she pulled back to stare at him. She knew that tone in his voice, that look on his face. He was vowing that he would return to her.

"Do you promise?" she hiccupped.

He pulled her in for a hug and whispered, "I will never let anything bad happen to you." He released her, than ran up the first flight of stairs.

Adia counted the seconds and kept repeating his last words in her head.

Caden went to Adia's room and grabbed her scarfs and cell phone, then turned around to make sure his father was still unconscious.

His breathing was steady and slow. Turning around again, he headed for his father's room, and rummaged around in his draws until he felt the metal of a gun.

Rushing back down the stairs, he also grabbed his pocket knife off the table.

"Grab what you need from the bathroom," he told her.

"You mean…?"

He nodded his head and zipped up the first two suitcases; when she came back, he threw the box in the final bag and zipped it up, gave her one to carry, took her hand and carried the other two as they ran out the door.

Caden pushed Adia in the passenger side, stored the bags in the trunk, then ran to the garden gate and grabbed a bucket, just in case.

As he ran back, he heard his father shouting and breaking Adia's bedroom window.

_Shit._

He gave her the bucket and headed over to his father's other car and slashed the tires, then got in on the drivers side and turned the key, his foot hitting the gas as he backed out, just as their father fell to the ground and tried to give chase.

Caden had to concentrate and restrain himself from pulling over and getting Adia to a doctor to treat her hand and nose. Instead, he settled for gripping her good hand as he hit 120 on the highway.

_Only a few more kilometers…_

He stepped on the brake and quickly rushed over to Adia's side, pulling her out of the car and still held her hand as she vomited.

Carrying her back, he gave her a water bottle from all the emergency kits he stole.

"You don't have to carry me," she muttered as her head fell against his chest.

"No, I'll just leave you to stand on your own and watch you fall over and crack your head open." He shook his head.

As he placed her in the passenger seat again, he remembered that if you had ever been in a fight or fell and hit your head, you weren't supposed to go to sleep, because you might slip into a coma.

He looked over at her as he started the car, and sped off to the nearest hospital.

"Adia, stay awake," he ordered in a cold voice.

"Mhmm…" her head fell to the side limply.

"Adia! Stake awake!"

"I… can't…" she whispered.

"You have to, Adia. Please, just a few more minutes, were almost there," he couldn't stop the panic that entered his voice.

"Caden…"

"No, Adia, stay awake, you have to stay awake,"

She didn't respond.

"Come on, stay awake, I know you can,"

He looked at her face and felt the tears starting. She fell asleep.

"Adia, your stronger then this! Wake up!"

Still nothing. "Please…"


	3. Chapter Three: Confessions

Chapter Three: Confessions

Caden wanted to silence that annoying beeping. It reminded him of a timer, counting down the seconds until he lost his sister.

"How's she doing?" A breathy voice surprised him. He turned and saw a stunning girl in front of him.

Platinum blonde hair with a single pink streak, eye make up that made her skin seem even paler. She was small and slender, but seemed to have a protective vibe. Her face was a fierce type with eyes that should belong to a lion.

"She's okay," Caden whispered back to not wake Adia up.

"I was wondering if I could speak with you a moment," the girl headed off to another room, not giving him an option.

"I'll be right back," he said to Adia's calm face

Reluctantly following the girl, he watched her warily as she closed the door. Caden crossed his arms over his chest, sighing.

"Yes?"

Only a few seconds ticked by until the next thing he knew, she was kissing him roughly.

Taken by surprise, he first kissed her back out of manners, and touched his tongue to hers. He felt the girl trying to get his shirt off and start to moan into the kiss.

"Adia…" Caden groaned.

Oops.

The girl stared at him, her eyes angry.

"What? Did you just say your sister's name?"

"Uhh…"

"Well?"

Caden didn't know what to do. He first thought of kissing the girl, and his stomach churned. Then he thought about kissing Adia, and he felt his chest tighten, his heart warmed and he felt dizzy.

Huffing, the girl opened the door and left.

Caden had to sit down and think.

How could he say his sister's name while making out with another girl? What was wrong with him?

Then again… he didn't feel that much attraction to the girl in the first place.

Leaving the room, Caden snuck a kiss to Adia's cheek, than headed out to find a doctor.

It took him twenty minutes to find someone that wasn't busy. He gave the doctor his name and started talking.

"Does this have anything to do with your sister?" The doctor asked.

Caden nodded. "Yes."

"Is everything okay?" He asked worried.

"Huh? Oh, everything is fine with her, just… not me…"

"What do you mean?"

Caden looked away. "I'm… in love with her."

"You're sister?" The doctor didn't have a look of judgment on his face, but curiosity.

"Yeah…"

"How did you come to decide this?" The doctor leaned closer so no one could hear them.

"Some nurse came in and we somehow ended up making out," Caden felt himself blush. "And I said Adia's name… I thought about kissing the other girl, and I felt sick, then I… thought about Adia… and I felt like… like I was flying." Only then did Caden meet eyes with the doctor.

"Well, Caden, it sounds like you _are_ in love… hmm…" He opened a file and stared. Then his eyes flickered to Caden and back again.

Standing from his chair, the doctor motioned for Caden to follow him through the other door.

"Does Adia look like your mother or father?"

"She looks like my mother," Caden whispered.

"And what about you, you're father?" He reached into a drawer and pulled out a syringe.

"I think I look like both of them,"

"May I see your arm?" He held the syringe up to show Caden what he was doing.

Nodding, Caden held his arm out and looked away as the doctor spread the numbing ointment and inserted the needle.

Then it was over.

Looking up, Caden watched as he hid the tube of his blood away in another drawer.

"I think you should maybe talk to Adia about this and see how she feels,"  
"See how she feels?" Caden repeated his words. "She'll feel creped out,"

"For brother and sister, you two sure don't look alike,"

"What are you implying?"

"I'm not implying anything; but I do think you should speak with her." He was called away at the next moment and Caden trudged back to Adia's room and held her face in his hands.

"Adia," he whispered.

She woke.

Caden didn't give her the chance to ask why he was staring at her; his lips crashed into hers and he tried to stay clear of her nose.

Adia felt his tongue begging for entrance, and her gasp gave him access. Their tongues touched and they both felt electricity rush through their veins and she longed to pull him closer.

_What's he doing?_

As if reading her thoughts, he pulled away, gasping, and leaned his forehead against hers, staring into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, and I shouldn't have done that."

Deciding to ignore the pain in her nose and hand, she tangled her fingers in his hair and brought him in for another kiss.

But he pushed himself away and stood in frustration.

"We can't," he argued.

"Caden…"

"Adia, I want to… you don't understand,"  
"Don't understand what?" As he walked back over to the bed, she traced his lips without knowing the effect she had on him.

Caden shook his head and kissed her finger tip, "I think…I'm…"

Adia nodded for him to go on.  
"I'm… in love with you, Adia…" He braced himself for the worst.

Instead, she pulled him down and on to the bed, leaning her head against his chest.  
"Adia, I don't understand what's happening to me," Threading her fingers through his, she nuzzled his neck and gently kissed from his chin to his shoulder.

Chuckling, he told her to go to sleep so she could heal faster.

She nodded and almost fell unconscious the next minute.

Caden gently kissed her lips and whispered "I love you."  
"I love you, too, Caden." She sighed.

Caden felt as if he could explode from happiness as he watched her sleep.

The dream he had was so… _wrong!_

Caden tossed and turned all night, trying to clear his mind of all the naughty things that had intruded his thoughts, but they only got worse.

The first image was just a simple kiss; not that anyone could blame him since he had actually kissed her. You couldn't forget a kiss like that.

The next wasn't so bad; just a simple touch; curiosity.

Then things went from not so bad to steaming hot.

The image was so intense he had to leave the bed and splash his face with ice cold water to stop his skin from sweating.

Caden actually had to sit down on the floor and catch his breath, but couldn't stop the image from continuing.

He couldn't ever tell her what he thought, she'd think he was a sick psycho.

But those lips… those soft, hot lips of hers… why did she kiss him back? She wasn't helping matters.

_What am I supposed to do?_

Caden walked back to Adia's sleeping form hesitantly, climbed in beneath the covers and drew her close, welcoming her scent.

Her arms unconsciously wrapped around him-

_Those chains…_  
Adia's fingers gripped his hand and slowly drew them down her chest, her stomach then to her legs.

_That damn blindfold…_  
Her fingers gripped his one last time, until she sighed and removed her hand, leaving his shaking fingers on the exposed skin of her leg.

_That soft skin…_

How he longed to touch her, just once. He would beg is that's what it took. Caden gently dragged his fingers up and down her leg and he felt her shiver against him

_Is this really happening?_

Caden's eyes shot open and he saw Adia deeply asleep next to him, his hand no where near her legs.

Frowning, he stood up and walked to the lighted bathroom, washed his face for the second time, looked into the mirror and staggered back.

Getting a closer view of his neck, his breath caught and his eyes widened.

Bite marks.

Small, tiny, bite marks on his neck.

Caden grinned.


End file.
